I Love A Stripper
by FlyWithMeXxNiley3
Summary: Nick always thought love was supposed to be easy...until he fell into it...with a stripper. Miley has never believed in love...until she bumped into someone...at a strip club. How could two completely different people find themselves on the same path of passion and love together? Mainly Niley; little Jemi, Kanielle, Jelena, and Loliver.
1. Prologue

**Character Introduction**

* * *

_Miley Ray Stewart; a.k.a. Destiny, a.k.a. Miles, a.k.a. Mi, a.k.a. Miley-_

Miley is 19. She loves to write stories, but to make money she works at her local strip club, _Trailblazers_, and stays with her best friend, Emily, in an apartment in downtown New York City. Her parents kicked her out of their house when she was 18 and she hasn't spoken to them since.

_Nicholas Jerry Lucas; a.k.a. Nick-_

Nick is 20. He loves to play the guitar and piano, but works at his father's company, _Lucas Inc._, with his brothers. He left his parents' house when he was 17 and lives by himself in a bachelor pad in uptown New York City.

_Joseph Adam Lucas; a.k.a. Joe-_

Joe is 23. He loves to stay at home with his fiancé Demi. He is Nick's brother and works for his dad also. He left his parents' house when he was 18 to move in with Demi to an apartment in central New York City.

_Paul Kevin Lucas Jr.; a.k.a. Kevin-_

Kevin is 25. He loves his wife, Danielle, and Cassie, his daughter. He works at his father's company. He left his parents' house at age 17 and moved in with Danielle at her apartment in uptown New York City. They now live in the suburbs of New York City.

_Danielle Vera Deleasa-Lucas; a.k.a. Dani-_

Dani is 25. She loves spending time with her daughter, Cassie, and with her husband, Kevin. She left her parents' house when she was 17, about 3 weeks before Kevin left his parents' house. She moved into the apartment and now lives in a house in the suburbs of New York City.

_Demetria Devonne Monroe; a.k.a. Demi-_

Demi is 23. She loves her job at the youth center where she can help kids with all kinds of things. She also loves her fiancé Joe. She moved into an apartment with Joe when she was 18.

_Selena Marie Lucas; a.k.a. Selena, a.k.a. Sel-_

Selena is 20 and is Nick's twin sister. She works at the hospital as the receptionist. Her boyfriend is Justin McCann (Justin Bieber's last name on CSI). They have a 2-year-old daughter named Jasmine. They aren't engaged to be married. They live in a house a little out of New York City.

_Justin Drew McCann; a.k.a. Justin-_

Justin is 19 and got kicked out of his mom's house when she found out he knocked up Selena. They stayed at Selena's parents' house while looking for the house they now live in.

_Emily Jordan Truscott; a.k.a. Emily, a.k.a. Em-_

Emily is 20. She works as a struggling actress on Broadway. She lives with her best friend and has an on and off relationship with her high school boyfriend.

_Mitchel Tate Oken; a.k.a. Mitchel-_

Mitchel is 21. He works at his uncle's law office as an assistant. He lives on his own at an apartment in downtown New York City.

**PROLOUGE**

* * *

_They met completely by accident._

Nick turned ever so slightly and bumped into a dancer.

_It was love at first sight._

Nick looked into her ocean blue eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

_Everyone was against their love, even her best friend._

Emily looked at her and shook her head.

"Miles, you know you're practically my sister, so that's why I'm saying this. He's a millionaire, he's just using you and you're going to end up with a broken heart." Emily turned away from her best friend and walked towards the door. "Think about what I said. Please." She then left their apartment.

_They wanted it to work out._

"Mi, I-I love you." Nick whispered through silent tears. Miley closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you too." She whispered through the phone.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He said.

_Then it all started to fall apart._

"I was just doing my job, Nicholas!" She roared as tears formed in her eyes. Nick clenched the back of the couch tighter.

"Maybe we should take a break." He stated calmly even though all he wanted to do was scream and yell.

"Fine. Leave. I need to get back to work." She said before opening the door and motioning for him to go away.

_And as everything was almost gone, something happened that kept them together._

"You have to tell him Miley." Emily said as she rubbed her best friends back soothingly. Miley nodded.

"I know." She mumbled. She looked at the door and got up. She was going to tell him; she _had_ to tell him.

***ILAS***

She looked at the door and then at her watch. She had stood there just looking at his door for 10 minutes. She looked at the door again and rang the doorbell. She looked up when the door opened and saw a disheveled looking Nick. He looked so surprised, relieved, but most of all, happy.

"Mi-" He started but she cut him off.

"We need to talk." She stated.

_Everything was finally falling into place._

"Nothing can be better than what we have, Mi." He said while smiling down at her. She smiled and leant up a little.

"Nothing." She whispered before kissing him.

_Then there was the accident._

"Nick, there's been an accident." Emily said through the phone. Nick's heart stopped.

"What kind of accident?" He asked.

"It's Miley. You should get down to the hospital." She whispered while wiping away tears.

_His world was falling apart. He felt like he had no one while he was sitting in the hospital chair. His heart was breaking because there was nothing he could do to make it all go away. This was real._

* * *

**What will happen to Miley? Will Nick be okay? Find out in 'I Love A Stripper'.**


	2. The Meeting

**CHAPTER 1**

"Where are you taking me?" Joe demanded as Nick tried pushed him into the passenger seat yet again. Nick huffed and walked away from Joe a few feet. Joe smiled thinking he'd won and turned to face him.

"Well? Are you going t-" Joe started before he felt the wind being knocked out of him. His eyes closed and he felt himself hit the smooth fabric of Nick's car's seats. His eyes opened to see his younger brother smirking at him through the door's window. Joe glared at him and sat back into the seat pouting.

"You know I didn't think you'd be that easy to knock over." Nick said as he sat in his seat. He looked over at Joe and saw that he was pouting; Nick rolled his eyes and pushed on Joe's shoulder.

"No, I'm mad at you." Joe said. Nick groaned and hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Joe, this is your bachelor party. I'm not supposed to tell you where I'm taking you!" Nick exclaimed tiredly. Joe sighed and looked over at him. He could tell that Nick was exhausted from everything going on.

"I'm sorry man. You're having a hard enough time with dad on your case at work and I'm not making it any better." He said sadly. Nick looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's fine Joe, but let's not worry about work. Let's get you to your party." Nick stated and Joe smiled big at him.

"So-" Joe started but Nick cut him off.

"I'm really not telling you Joe." Nick said seriously. Joe huffed but accepted it.

"Fine."

* * *

"You're sure you got him bro?" Kevin asked Nick who was holding up a drunken Joe; Nick nodded.

"Yeah man. I'll see you on Sunday." Nick said before dragging Joe to his car.

"Nick, have I ever told you how much I love you? Because I do. I love you so much man." Joe slurred and Nick couldn't help but chuckle. He opened the door and placed Joe in before quickly shutting him in. Nick searched his pockets for his phone before realizing he left it on a table. Nick locked Joe in and made his way back inside to where he was sitting. He looked around before something caught his eye. He quickly grabbed his phone and stuffed it into his back pocket. Nick turned ever so slightly and bumped into a dancer. He quickly reached out a hand to steady her before she fell over.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." The dancer said. Nick shook his head and looked down at her. Even with 6 inch high heels the girl was still shorter than him, but to be fair he was 5 foot 11.

"No, don't be sorry. It was my fault." Nick said looking at her closely and thinking that she couldn't possibly be 21. "Um…how old are you?" Nick said looking her over again. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no, um… I don't do that." She said quickly. He felt his face redden at her statement and he quickly shook his head.

"No, no, I, uh, I didn't mean that. I just- you don't look 21." He said obviously embarrassed. Her eyes got even bigger as realization hit her.

"Oh, um sorry, it's just usually when- yeah." She said softly now embarrassed.

"So how old are you?" Nick asked. She seemed to be uncomfortable with the question as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"I could ask you the same question." She stated trying to dodge the question. Nick nodded and looked around trying to see if anyone was around to hear them.

"Well, I'm 20. My name is Nicholas, Nicholas Lucas." He said realizing she had no idea whom he was. She nodded and looked around carefully.

"Alright, I'm 19. My name's…Miley, Miley Stewart." She said hesitantly. Nick nodded before he let _everything_ set in. She was _19_?! He quickly shook his head.

"Wait you're only 19? Why are you working here? You're underage." He said. Miley smirked and poked his chest accusingly.

"What are _you_ doing here? You're only 20. _You're_ underage too." She said. Nick looked directly into her ocean blue eyes for the first time and his breath caught in his throat, only for a second though. He looked away and nodded.

"Alright, but still, you're real-" He started before she stopped him.

"Look I barely know you so I'm not about to tell you everything about me." She said. He nodded then let it sink in.

"So, lunch tomorrow and maybe I could get to know you better?" He asked while raising his eyebrows at her. She laughed but nodded.

"Sure. Here's my number. Call me and tell me where to meet you." She said while writing her number down on his hand before walking away. Nick smiled down at his hand and then he remembered Joe.

"Oh, shit." He mumbled before jogging out to his car and, to his relief, found Joe passed out. Nick got in his car and drove off towards Joe's apartment. To Nick's luck, note the sarcasm, Joe woke up as he was pulling him into the apartment.

"Oh thank God!" Nick heard Demi scream. He felt her tiny arms wrap around him and Joe. "I thought you were dead!" She screeched before she slapped the back of Nick's head.

"Well I'm sorry that we had a good time." Nick said sarcastically. Demi rolled her eyes before looking at Joe who was holding his ears in pain.

"IS HE DRUNK?!" Demi screamed. Nick smiled small before pushing Joe into her arms.

"Well, he was, now I think he's just hung over, but he's not my problem anymore." Nick said before turning towards the door.

"Wait; let me see your hand." Demi said as she caught sight of numbers. Nick swallowed nervously before turning back around and giving her his right hand. Demi glared at him before snatching his left wrist and pulling his hand in front of her so she could see. Demi didn't like what she saw at all first her face was one of confusion but then it was pure horror.

"It's not what you think Dem." Nick said calmly. Demi looked up at him before setting the now sleeping Joe on the ground.

"Not what I think? You took my fiancé to a club, got him drunk, and _you_, out of all people, are the one to come home with an f-in number on his hand." Demi said looking him dead in the eye. "If that isn't right please explain."

"Okay, that's mostly right, but we didn't go to a club." He started. Demi looked confused again before nodding for him to continue. "We went to a strip club." Nick finished. Demi gasped before looking down at his hand.

"That's a stripper's number?!" Demi screeched. Nick nodded but held up his hands in front of his chest.

"It's okay though. We're just going to lunch." Nick said. Demi sighed looking into his eyes. She caught sight of how they sparkled when he talked about it and she suddenly felt pity for him. She knew what the look was because she remembers Selena having the same one when she talked about Justin or Jasmine.

"Just- I love you Nick. You've always been the brother I never had so trust me when I say that you need to be careful. Take this slow and don't fall too hard to fast." Demi said before picking Joe back up and laying him down on the couch. She looked back over to Nick who was looking at her quizzically. "If he throws up it's going to be on hard wood and not carpet; if he doesn't make it in the trashcan." He shook his head.

"No I got that it's just, why are you telling me all of that?" Nick asked softly. Demi smiled at him; sometimes he was still that 15-year-old boy who didn't know a thing about love yet constantly kept falling into it.

"You'll see." She said before pushing him out the door. "Now go, I have to sleep and so do you if you're going to make that lunch." _Even if nobody likes it_. She finished in her head.


	3. Anything But That

**CHAPTER 2**

Miley sighed and grabbed her purse off the counter before turning towards the exit of the dressing room. It had been a long day and Miley was ready to jump into bed. On her way to her car Miley ran into Jake, the bartender.

"Hey Miley, how was your night?" He asked smiling at her. She gave a small smile, knowing he liked her.

"Good, how was yours? I saw you flirting up on that blonde." She teased. He laughed and looked her up and down.

"She had nothing on you." He flirted. She smiled feeling awkward, he was three years older than her and she found it weird to date guys too much older than her. He noticed her discomfort and decided to leave.

"Anyway, I should get going. Nice talking to you, see you tomorrow." He said and she instantly shook her head.

"No you won't, thank God. Derek finally gave me a day off. So see you, Monday?" She asked. He nodded while frowning.

"That's a whole three days." He said looking sad. She nodded and shrugged.

"Oh well. Bye." She said before turning around and quickly making her way to the black 1969 Pontiac GTO. She looked at her window then rolled her eyes when she saw Jake checking out her ass.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Miles, you'll never believe who showed up at rehearsals today!" Emily shouted as Miley walked into their apartment. Miley sighed and looked up at her tiredly.

"Em, since you're my best friend, I'll stay up through my splitting headache to hear all about your exciting day." Miley said while giggling. Emily glared at her before rolling her eyes and patting the spot next to her on their couch.

"Alright so you know the Lucas brothers, right, the ones who are princes to own that huge marketing business for their father?" Emily asked before Miley looked at her blankly and shook her head. "Wow, you should really get out more Miles." Miley shrugged and nodded for Emily to continue. "Anyway, I guess they're all really into plays so, apparently they are the ones producing our Broadway show." Emily stated excitedly.

"Alright, so that means one of the brothers showed up today?" Miley asked clueless. Emily smiled and nodded ecstatically.

"Yeah, it was the middle one, Joe. He was so cute, Miles, to bad he's engaged." Emily said sadly. Miley rolled her eyes at her and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, Em. Maybe you'll marry Mi-" Miley started only to be silenced by Emily's deathly glare.

"Don't you dare say Mitchel. He's hurt me one too many times." Miley just rolled her eyes at her friend. She knew that Mitchel and Emily would eventually get married; they just needed to sort out all of their problems. "What's that look on your face; there's something you're not telling me." Emily said looking at her closely. Miley blushed heavily thinking about the tall handsome man that came in.

"It's nothing. I have to go to bed." Miley said hurriedly, getting up from her spot on the couch and pushing a hair strand behind her ear. Emily grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her down.

"Uh, no, not before you tell me what happened that's got you blushing." Emily stated seriously. Miley took a deep breath before turning to Emily and glaring at her.

"Alright, well, I guess this guy came in with a bunch of other guys. I'm pretty sure that it was a bachelor party. Anyway, this one guy came back in for something and when he was leaving, he bumped into me." Miley started blushing furiously while Emily was smiling liked a lunatic. "Then he um…started talking to me and…he was just so cute, Em. And then he kind of flirted with me and I may have flirted back and now I have a lunch date tomorrow." Miley said nonchalantly before going to the bathroom to take a shower. When she stepped out of the bathroom she came face to face with Emily.

"Miley, aren't you excited? You're going on a date after two years! God, I still hate-" Emily said before noticing Miley's tears and quickly stopping. "Miles, I'm sorry." Miley smiled and shook her head.

"No, no it's fine. I'm over it, I'm over him, and I'm over everything that has to do with what happened." Miley stated harshly before stomping into her room and locking the door behind her. She quickly slipped in between the sheets and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Hello?" Nick asked annoyed as he was going through his closet. He set his phone down and put it on speaker phone so he could look around more easily.

"What the hell, Nick?!" He heard Joe scream. Nick rolled his eyes and held up a tie to his neck before tossing it aside and deciding to not wear one.

"What the hell what, Joe? I'm kind of busy right now." Nick said while going through his more casual clothes. He picked out a shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch and nodded. This looked good.

"Demi told me what you're doing Nick! This is a bad idea! What if the tabloids find out? What if mom finds out? What if _dad_ finds out?! You'll be dead Nicholas!" Joe screamed into the phone. Nick rolled his eyes and sighed looking for a pair of jeans.

"Look I know this is a big risk Joe, but I just want to know more about her. That's it." Nick stated. Joe sighed frustrated and closed his eyes, his free hand rubbing his tired face.

"I get that, I do, but what are you going to do when wanting to know more becomes wanting to know even more and then that becomes wanting to be closer and then that becomes-" Joe said but Nick cut him off.

"Joe, I get that you're trying to look out for me, but seriously. I've got this under control and if everything becomes more, then I'll see what happens." Nick said. Joe groaned and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Nick, this isn't just some game you're playing with this stripper. More importantly it's probably a game _she's_ playing with _you_." Joe stated annoyed. Nick glared at the phone.

"The stripper happens to have a name, but you were so busy ragging on her that you never thought of wanting to know that." Nick growled.

"Nick, listen to me! She most likely knows who you are, she's only using you!" Joe yelled holding his head in pain, 'Still hung over' he thought.

"Joe, she had no idea who I was and I like that. Having someone to talk to that has no idea who you are. It's the most amazing thing ever Joe. Sure we may not have talked a lot but it still felt nice to finally get to introduce myself for once." Nick said agitated before hanging up and tossing his phone to the side. He needed to look nice for the date after all.

* * *

Nick stared at his reflection running his fingers over what used to hold curls. Truth is he missed his curls even though he hated them, he'd give anything to have them back. It was his own fault though, he had agreed to place a bet against Joe and this was his punishment for losing. He knew they would grow back but he couldn't wait for them to be back. He shook his head from his thoughts and pulled out his phone and pulled up Miley's number. He bounced on his toes anxious for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She asked curiously. He smiled at her voice. It sounded like she had just been laughing and was confused about why a random number was on her phone.

"Hello?" She asked again tom his silence.

"Oh, uh, it's Nick from the club." He stated lamely. He inwardly slapped himself, why did he have to sound so stupid. She giggled nonetheless and he could just see the smile in her voice.

"Well, Nick from the club, if I do recall you promised lunch in exchange for information on yours truly." She said. Nick chuckled at her bubbly personality.

"That I did, so where do you want to meet up?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and excused herself from the group.

"I don't care. It just can't be too fancy because I'm wearing a Beatles shirt and I doubt anyone from high society would know them. They'd probably think they were stoners for naming a band after a bug." Miley said giggling at her own joke. Nick smirked.

"You don't think High Society would know the Beatles?" He said chuckling at his own joke. Miley laughed realizing what she'd said.

"Oh my gosh! You're funny. I forgot High Society was a band." Miley said. Nick smiled and blushed lightly.

"Alright, all jokes aside, what would you like to eat?" Nick asked. He leant against the bathroom counter waiting for her answer.

"Uh…I'm really in the mood for a cheeseburger." She said then blushed instantly knowing that they were messy and she wanted to make a good impression.

"Alright, cheeseburgers it is. I know the perfect place." He said. She gasped.

"Is it Pedro's on Third Street? That place is amazing." She said excitedly. He laughed and nodded.

"Uh…yeah it is. So I'll meet you there in thirty minutes?" He asked. Miley smiled and blushed lightly.

"Yeah I'll see you there, bye Nick."

"Alright, bye Miley."

Miley smiled before hanging up and waving bye to Emily who had just got done talking to the director.

"Bye Em. I'll call you later to tell you the details!" Miley yelled to her since she was across the room. She saw Emily wave and she left. Today was a good day.

* * *

Miley pulled into the parking lot of Pedro's and entered leaning against the register's counter. She looked up and saw her cousin, Mitchie.

"Hey, Mitch. What's up?" Miley asked. When her parents kicked her out, Mitchie was the only one who kept in touch with her. Mitchie shrugged and looked at her with her nose scrunched up in distaste. Miley rolled her eyes knowing her parents were in Mitchie's latest gossip.

"I overheard my parents talking to Tish and Billy. I heard that they thought you were dead because they hadn't heard from you in over a year." She said rolling her eyes as Miley did the same.

"Well that's what they get when you kick out your daughter because she doesn't like what you like." Miley said. Mitchie nodded.

"Oh, I told them that and then they started blowing up at me for not telling them that you were okay. So then I was like, 'Well, maybe you should both understand that she hates your fucking guts and never wants to see or hear from either of you.', and then they went ballistic and started cussing out me, my parents, and then each other. I was all like, 'Hell yes! I bet Miley's going to love to hear about this.', but I didn't want to say that out loud cause then they were going to ask were you were and blah, blah, blah." She said waving her hands around and rolling her eyes. Miley laughed and turned her head to the left seeing Ian, Mitchie's boss and current boy toy.

"Hey Ian. Get tired of my cousin's crap yet?" Miley asked as Mitchie blushed and Ian laughed.

"Shut-up Miles. Oh, three o'clock." Demi whispered her eyes moving to the door. Miley looked over her shoulder and smiled seeing Nick.

"Hello Nicholas." Miley said turning to look at him. Nick smiled looking up at her.

"Hey Miley." Mitchie looked him up and down pursing her lips. Nick looked over at Mitchie awkwardly and so did Miley.

"I don't like you." Mitchie said right to his face. Miley blushed heavily and turned to Nick who was looking at Mitchie weirdly.

"Don't worry about her Nick. She's my cousin Mitchie. Play nice, Mitch." Miley said looking at her. Nick looked at Mitchie closely.

"You know you look a lot like-"

"Demi Monroe at 18, I know. I get it a lot." Mitchie said to Nick. She turned around and grabbed two menus. "Follow me." She said walking to an empty booth close to the counter. Miley glared at her and rolled her eyes at Mitchie's protective ways. As she was walking away Mitchie turned and mouthed to Miley, "YUMMY!" Miley rolled her eyes and smiled at Nick.

"Alright so you said you wanted to know me. What do you want to know?" Miley asked. He smiled and turned to Mitchie who was at the register with a couple.

"What is with your cousin?" He asked. She giggled and looked at Mitchie and smiled.

"She's very protective of me." Miley said looking back at Nick.

"Why?" He asked entranced by her bright blue eyes.

"Ask the right question and you'll find the answer." Miley whispered mysteriously. Nick smirked.

"Okay, what's your story? Like with your parents, your job." Nick asked. She smiled.

"My parents? That's hard, well I got accepted into Yale at 17, but I didn't want to go. I wanted to go to Julliard. I still do, I would too. Anyway, I told them I wanted to finish high school before I settled on a college and when it came down to it, I chose Julliard. That's not what my parents wanted, so they kicked me out and I couldn't get into the school without the money that they had. I've lost all contact with my family except Mitchie." She said. Nick smiled seeing he'd asked the right question. "Now my job. That's easy, my best friend, Emily, is a struggling actress on Broadway. I moved in with her when my parents kicked me out and to help make ends meet, I got a high paying job that required basically nothing other than an age over 21. Which I still don't have." She said and he nodded. "Alright my turn."

"Okay, shoot." He said smiling. He was ready for anything.

"What's your last name?" Anything but that.


	4. Take A Seat

**CHAPTER 3**

"You told her what?!" Selena yelled at Nick. He could see her anger and annoyance as she glared at him. He smiled small at her and shrugged.

"It was an impulsive move, Sel. I just- I wanted someone to like me for me and not my money." Nick said as he looked at his younger sister of 20 minutes. Selena sighed and her face softened.

"Okay, but Nick. You do realize that eventually you'll have to tell her, before someone else figures it out and tells her." Selena whispered. Nick's heart dropped at her words.

"Look I know okay, but what do you think about this?" He asked looking at her hopefully. Selena frowned and shrugged at her brother.

"I don't know Nick, I mean, I think it's great that you met someone you feel a connection with, but it's hard to think a guy like you has feelings for a girl like her." She said as he looked away from her. He was mad now.

"What do you mean a girl like her? You don't even know her. If you're going off her occupation, you shouldn't. She didn't want that job but it pays the bills while her best friend is on Broadway. Did you know she got accepted into Yale and Julliard?" He snapped. Selena looked down and then back up at Nick.

"You're right Nick. I shouldn't judge, especially after Jazzy." Selena said before smiling up at Nick. "I want to meet the girl who has managed to get my bro so worked up." Nick rolled his eyes and then smiled at her.

"Maybe after a few more dates, but not now." He said and she nodded understandingly. "Oh and Sel, I want to thank you. You're the only one who hasn't blown up at me about going on one date with her." Selena smiled and hugged him.

"That's what little sisters are for. I love you bro." She said. Nick smiled and shook his head at her.

"I love you too Sel." He said pulling away from their hug. Selena's smile faltered as she noticed the time and she walked over to the window.

"What are you looking at?" Nick asked walking over and looking out too.

"Justin was supposed to be home an hour ago." Selena said sadly. Nick turned to her and smiled softly. She looked towards him with tears in her eyes. "It's been like this for the past two months Nick. I think he's cheating on me." She said as the first few tears escaped her eyes. Nick shook his head and pulled her into a warm hug again.

"No, Sel. He isn't; Justin is a good guy and, even though it's hard right now with Jaz in her terrible twos, he loves both of you so much. He wouldn't cheat on you Sel." Nick said as he started rocking her side to side. Selena sniffled and looked up at him.

"You think so?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, I don't think, I know." He said wiping her eyes. They both turned their heads when they heard a car door closing. "Why don't you just ask him what's up; you know he might be visiting his dad. Anyway I have to go. Call me if you need anything Sel and if I don't answer call Demi." Nick said before walking towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the door and turned to look at his sister.

"And tell Jas that I love her and will see her tomorrow at the family dinner." Nick turned and walked out the door nodding to Justin as he walked past. Justin nodded and walked into his home. Nick looked at his watch and winced. He was going to be late, again. And his father most likely knew about Miley already. _Great_.

* * *

Miley was laying on her bed thinking about her date yesterday and waiting for her friend to come home from work. Of course she had called like she said she would, but, like usual, Emily didn't pick up and so Miley was just waiting for her arrival.

"Omg! I'm so sorry Miles, the director wanted us to get half of the play perfect and off script. It was agonizing and then he only gave us like four, five-minute breaks so I never got the chance to check my phone. Oh I'm so sorry." Emily said tiredly; she had been working all night after all.

"It's okay Em. I know you went out with Mitchel." Miley giggled. She was okay with the fact that Emily went out with Mitchel and she had a pretty good idea to what they got up to afterwards. Emily turned as red as a tomato from embarrassment and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Mile, but he just showed up right after director called cut and we went to talk everything over and, my God Miles, you should see him! He's so much more grown up and his hair, oh my gosh, his hair!" Emily raved excitedly. "I really think this time could be different." She finished looking hopefully at her younger best friend. Miley smiled happily for her best friend.

"Wow, he sounds better." Miley said and Emily nodded before opening her mouth to speak again only to gasp.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about your date with that Nick guy. How was it?" Emily said jumping onto the bed. Over the years she had learned to never question the boys Miley went on dates with more of the date itself. Miley smiled.

"It was amazing, Em. He was so sweet and I learned so much about him. His father is a business man and Nick and his two older brothers work for him. He's amazing and he's so cute. His last name is Gray and I've never heard of any business men named Gray, have you?" Miley asked Emily. Emily thought for a moment and nodded.

"It sounds familiar, but I can't put a face to the picture." Emily shrugged. "Sorry, so anyway, have you guys, like, kissed yet?" Emily asked with wide eyes. It had been years since she'd seen Miley this happy with a guy. Miley laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No Em, we haven't kissed yet. That's at least third date material." Miley said giggling. Emily rolled her eyes and nudged Miley.

"It didn't take three dates for Jesse to get what he wanted." Emily said giggling. Miley gasped and shoved her.

"That was like four years ago!" Miley yelled and burst into laughter. That day was terrible, she remembers how he always used to boast about all the girls he got and everything so she thought she'd try it; make her first time good, but if she could she'd take it back. That was the worst even if she had nothing to go on at the time, it was just terrible.

"Three and a half." Emily smirked. Miley rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

"Whatever. Man, I hope I didn't embarrass him too much. I mean, I didn't realize Amber had planted a micro microphone in my bag." Miley said laughing once more.

"I know; and once she had heard that, it was the end of Jesse Roy, bad boy and lady's man, and the begging of Miley Stewart, envied by all girls and wanted by all guys." Emily giggled. "I remember how pissed Amber was when you became popular. She thought it would make you the embarrassment of the school. Total backfire." Emily sighed after she stopped laughing. Miley shook her head and smiled.

"But seriously, Nick is amazing. I really want to call him. Does that seem to desperate?" Miley asked. Emily shook her head.

"Hell no. If you want to call the boy you like then go ahead." Emily said before standing up and walking to the door. "I'm taking a shower and then going to bed. See you later Miles." Emily walked out and went to the bathroom. Miley sighed and picked up her phone, she held it in her hand for a few minutes before deciding to call Nick. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?" Nick asked pulling into the parking lot.

"Hey, it's Miley." She said nervously.

"Oh, hey Miles. I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you calling at like six o'clock a.m.?" Nick asked. From what he learned yesterday, he figured that she wouldn't be a morning person.

"Um… I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch later." Miley said. Nick could tell that she was nervous.

"Yeah, that sounds fantastic, actually. I'll pick you up. I know exactly where to go. Oh and I'll need your address." Nick said as he got into the building. Miley smiled.

"Alright. Do you have paper and a pen or pencil?" Miley asked. Nick quickly got out a pen to write down her address.

"Yep." He said.

"B18 South Cove Plaza, 50 Battery Place, Downtown New York City." Miley said as Nick wrote it down on his hand.

"Okay, I'll see you at eleven o'clock?" Nick asked and Miley smiled excitedly.

"Yeah, um…bye." Miley said before her and Nick both hung up.

Nick was smiling like he had just won a million bucks and, as he was walking through the lobby towards the elevator, he was getting weird looks from everyone. He chuckled and shook his head while looking down. Nothing could ruin his day now, not even his dad. Nick ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for the elevator.

"Woah. You, Nick Lucas, are late for work. I never thought I'd see the day." Joe said as he walked up to the elevator with Demi.

"Well, I had to talk to Sel about something." Nick said. Joe looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why didn't you do it last night?" Demi asked.

"I was busy until like really late." Nick said. Joe narrowed his eyes at him.

"You were out with that stripper all night?" Joe growled, he didn't like the idea of his little brother being with a stripper. Nick's fist clenched and he glared at his brother.

"She has a name, Joe." Nick hissed. Joe just shrugged.

"I don't really care at this point Nicholas. You went on one "date" with her and you're already _busy_ until late at night." Joe said the word busy as if it were poison. When Nick said he was busy, he meant he was talking with Miley and was having a good time, but Joe had other things in mind.

"Joe, I'm sure you have it all wrong. He probably just stayed out late talking to her." Demi said trying to ease her fiancé's anger.

"Whatever." Joe spat. He turned away from them and went to the bathroom. Nick looked at Demi.

"God." He said shaking his head and getting into the elevator with Demi right behind him. He pressed the top number for his, his brothers', and his father's offices.

"What?" Demi asked. Nick looked at her again and then pulled up his pictures in his phone.

"Miley has a cousin that looks exactly like you." Nick said while looking for the picture he took of Mitchie.

"I highly doubt that." Demi said rolling her eyes. Nick sighed and showed her a picture. Demi's eyes widened and grabbed his phone looking at the picture closely.

"Oh my God." Demi said. "I've never met a look-alike."

"You might look-alike but you guys are nothing alike. You're like nice and soft, but this girl is like the opposite." Nick said walking out of the elevators as the doors opened. Demi walked out and gave him his phone back.

"Wow, that's crazy." Demi said handing him his phone back. Nick nodded and waved at her before making his way to his secretary, Belinda. She smiled and pointed to his dad's office. He nodded and walked in.

"Hey dad." Nick said smiling. He saw his father glance up.

"Nicholas, hello, please take a seat. I have to have a word with you." Paul said seriously.


	5. Nick Lucas-Gray

**CHAPTER 4**

Nick gulped, he didn't know what his father wanted, but he had a pretty good idea. He quickly walked further into the room and took a seat right across from his dad.

"Alright, I'm sitting. What would you like to know?" Nick asked nervously.

"Well…" Paul dragged on. Nick's leg started shaking from anxiety.

"Yeah?" He asked.

* * *

"Why are you so excited?" Lily asked as she entered the living room after taking a short nap. Miley smiled up at her and squealed.

"I'm going on a lunch date with Nick!" Miley said excitedly. Lily giggled at her eagerness.

"Well, I want to meet him. He sure does make you…happy?" Lily said looking at her friend for approval. Miley nodded still smiling.

"Yep. He's just so amazing!" Miley said giggling. Lily laughed at her, but nodded.

"I'm glad. I thought you were going to go crazy from Jake hitting on you." Lily said. Miley rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Don't remind me. I've straight out said that we're just friends and yet, he's still hitting on me." Miley said, pouting at her friend. "He can't take a hint." Miley finished. Lily smiled and shrugged.

"I guess you're just that irresistible." Lily said making Miley and herself laugh. After they had quieted down, Miley looked at Lily seriously.

"Now, what's your wedding colors going to be Mrs. Mitchel Tate Oken?" Miley asked. Lily blushed and hit her arm.

"Shut-up, Destiny Hope!" Lily shouted. Miley stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Not funny." Miley said as Lily started to laugh.

"Yes it is. You should've seen your face, Miles." Lily said laughing. Miley shook her head.

"Anyway, you'll get to meet him. He's coming here to pick me up." Miley said. Lily smiled.

"Good."

* * *

"Man you're in deep shit." Kevin said looking at his youngest brother. Nick groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Oh, God, Kev, you should've seen his face. It looked like he was about to explode." Nick said, distraught.

"I feel for you man, I do. You know that better than anyone; remember what happened when I told him the same thing?" Kevin ask him. Nick sighed and nodded.

"I just thought that maybe he would be pissed, but, hell, I don't think _mom_ would have cared that much and you know how she gets over this." Nick said. Kevin smiled down at his little brother and shrugged.

"You know dad. He has his good and bad days." Nick glared up at his older brother.

"Yet, it seems that more often than not, every one of his bad days are taken out on me." Nick snarled. Kevin put his hand on Nick's shoulder and looked down at him.

"You know why he's like that to you though. He doesn't want you hurt again Nick. Not like how Nicole did." Kevin said softly. Nick shook his head.

"This was about me not going to Texas and now it's about my past and current relationships." Nick said. He didn't want to talk about Nicole he had to deal with her once every month anyway.

"Sorry, but why not go? I mean sure there's that girl you went on what? _One_ date with. One date isn't enough to start having serious feelings." Kevin said. Nick sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Kev. She's so different. Like how a normal girl would hate any other music other than like Bruno Mars or Justin Bieber, she loves the classics like the Beatles or Elvis Costello." Nick said smiling small. "She loves cheeseburgers and that stuff instead of being self-conscious and eating a salad everywhere she goes. You know how Demi is. Miley is literally her opposite." Nick said and his smile got larger by the second.

"I'll stop you there because it seems like if you smile a little more your face will fall off." Kevin said.

"Dude what am I supposed to do? I don't want to disappoint mom or dad, but I don't want to just up and leave Miley here." Nick said. He let out an exasperated sigh while sinking into his chair.

"I don't know man. Just do what you think is best." Kevin said. "I gotta go, Dani is waiting for me at Starbucks with Cassie." Kevin said looking at the clock.

"How is Cass? I haven't seen the little devil in ages." Nick asked. Kevin chuckled and nodded.

"She's good. Better than ever actually." Kevin said. Nick smiled brightly and nodded.

"That's great! I really miss her." Nick said. He looked at his watch and saw it said _11:15_ his eyes widened and he got up. "I have to go. I'm taking Miley out for lunch." Nick said before he practically ran out of his brother's office and then down to his car, not even bothering to take the elevator. He quickly started his car and drove as quickly as he could to Miley's house.

* * *

"Miles calm down." Emily said as she forced Miley to sit down.

"He's late Emily." Miley snapped. "Oh God, he probably thinks I'm a freak. He- he thinks I'm boring, he doesn't like what I do, he-"

"Oh my gosh, Miles! Shut-up! He does not okay! He wouldn't have went out with you the first time or agreed to a second one if he thought those things." Emily shouted. "He probably is running late from work or got lost on his way here." Emily said. Miley rolled her eyes but kept quiet. There was a silence between them that got interrupted from a knock coming from the door. "Fix your hair, I'll get it." Emily said as Miley rushed to the bathroom.

Emily counted to ten before opening the door. Her eyes widened and her jaw hung open at the sight of the man in front her. Nick's eyes widened in realization. He had forgotten about her roommate and now here he was, his identity obvious to her.

"Y-you're Nick Lucas." Emily said. Nick coughed lightly and nodded.

"I-is Miley here?" Nick asked calmly. Emily looked at him questioningly.

"How do you know M- oh my God! You're Nick Gray!" Emily said. She then shook her head before glaring at him.

"Yeah, is Miley here?" Nick asked again, losing his patience. Emily looked behind her where Miley was still in the bathroom.

"You lying, conniving, pompous, asshole." Emily said while poking her finger into his chest. "How dare you lie to an innocent girl. She's done nothing but talk about how great you are but I can't really believe that now. God, I bet you're just using her for sex. Wait, of course you are, you're a millionaire. Why, wouldn't you?" Emily said, poking his chest again. Nick's eyes widened at her words.

"No, of course not! I'm not some sleaze. Look I just wanted her to go out with me for me, not for my money." Nick said defending himself. "You're not going to tell her right? He asked pleadingly. Emily glared at him again.

"Actually no, I should, but I won't because I want you to see her broken-hearted when you tell her. How she'll break because you thought you couldn't trust her. She's been through hell and back, adding you to the mix will break her. Just watch." Emily hissed before hearing a soft giggle behind her.

"Stop antagonizing him Em." Miley said while rolling her eyes. Emily laughed and hugged her.

"Bye Miles." Emily said while letting go and glaring at Nick.

"Wow, Miley, you look beautiful." Nick said, taking her hand and smiling brightly.

"Thanks. You look good too." Miley blushed. Nick chuckled before leading her away and to his car.

"So, where is young Nicholas taking me today?" She asked. He laughed and started the car.

"How do you feel about picnics?" Nick asked. Miley smiled.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so this like, totally sucks and I totally suck. I just lost like complete inspiration the last few weeks. My grandpa and great grandma are both sick and my mom is like three hours away with them and- UGH! **

**Anyway, I'm like the worst author ever, but I'm trying to get this made and done well. SO, please tell me what you think and if I should skip ahead or something. I was thinking skipping a few weeks maybe. Gosh this is harder than I thought it would be.**

**Thank you to those of you who do read my story and this. Big thanks to those who comment and made me get off my uninspired ass to actually do this. Love you guys!**

**~TK**


End file.
